


Superbat_the Dark Knight

by Forth_East



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forth_East/pseuds/Forth_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a test for my first post work in AO3.<br/>A story about Bruce Wayne been discovered to be an M by Superman and a mysterious killer and suit spring out in Gotham, whose unforgivable crime had led to their private BDSM play.<br/>But this is just a start.<br/>----------------------------<br/>只是测试一下，第一次在AO3发东西；<br/>关于Superman发现Bruce Wayne是一个M，Gotham出现了一个神秘杀手，蝙蝠侠的追求者，案件最后促成Superbat的BDSM游戏。<br/>只是一个开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not finished, just a test.  
> 没完成。只是一个测试。

Bruce Wayne讨厌黑暗。  
然而他是Gotham的黑暗之子。  
Bruce Wayne讨厌疼痛。  
然而疼痛…带给他快感。  
至上快感。

让Bruce意识到自己这种肮脏癖好的人，是Joker。  
作为出了名的侦探，他居然在30岁才发掘自己的本性。  
但是作为Gotham city的天之骄子，交际场声名远扬的花花公子，更重要的是…作为黑暗骑士，他不能给自己留下任何性丑闻的案底。  
风流一夜是一回事，皮鞭与口球却是致命的。  
强大的自制力让他具备了成为正义联盟领袖的资质，也让他用残暴的控制欲遏制了体内蠢蠢欲动的叫嚣。  
然而最近，他感到越来越力不从心了，因为…

"Bruce，你现在忙吗？"  
身后传来的声音，来自大都会的小太阳，有着钢铁之躯的男人，带有口音的轻快调子，让所有深埋的欲念都苏醒过来。  
因为氪星之子，因为Clark。

在这个男人变成午夜十分不堪的性幻想之前，他只是一个盟友，一个拍档，一个强大又可靠的工具。  
一切源自一周前的一次事故。  
那只不去爬帝国大厦反而天天背着手装成文人雅士的黑猩猩Grodd，为了盗窃什么古印加珠宝，集结了一伙恶人在大都会闹事。  
正义联盟出动了最好的魔法师和精神系战士，但超人还是一个疏忽被Grodd控制住了。  
至今回忆起那个场景依然会让他下体酸软。  
攻击了亚马逊公主的超人，夺下真言索，套在了紧跟其后的蝙蝠侠身上。  
绳索在胸口猛地收紧，Bruce几乎无法呼吸，下一刻他被超人狠狠摔在了砖石墙壁上，钢铁之躯整个儿的压住了他，他能感觉到装着氪石的腰带被男人的胯骨推挤着深深陷入他的小腹，在想到该拿出石头控制住对方之前，他的某个器官比手指更快作出了反应，它狠狠地抽动了一下。  
在蝙蝠侠被超人的第二次攻击砸成肉饼之前Diana踹开了超人，银色的魔法光芒伴着扎塔拉奇妙的咒语在眼前炸开。  
以他对盟友的了解他知道超人一定已经被控制住了，他打算站起来，却发现自己的膝盖竟然在微微颤抖。  
一定是Clark的攻击导致的肢体损伤，他这么对自己说。  
不，你只是因为快感太强烈罢了。心底里有一个声音在嘲讽。  
就像Joker在游乐园的小把戏，让他在黑暗中难以自持地感到快乐一样。  
他憎恨这样的自己。  
恶心的自己。  
正如他憎恨如今这个因为一个拥有绝对力量的男人而被唤醒的自己。

宽大的斗篷掩去了身体尴尬的症状，Bruce逃离了那天的战场。  
接下来的一周他逃离了瞭望塔和联盟。  
因为他知道，Clark发现了。  
清醒过来的超人做出的第一个动作就是看向他。  
不是关心，不是懊恼，不是愤怒。  
是错愕。  
他发现了。  
所以他逃了。  
不，这不是逃走，这只是在找到应对策略前做出的战术性回避罢了。  
为什么骗自己呢Bruce？  
你只是害怕被那个男人嘲笑，被厌恶。被抛弃。  
只是这样而已。

闭嘴！  
Bruce狠狠一拳捶在坑坑洼洼的岩壁上。  
无济于事。

最近更糟了。  
回到Gotham的蝙蝠侠接手的第一个也是最麻烦的案子，居然是性虐杀。  
按理说这样的事轮不到超级英雄来处理，然而这个罪犯显然是蝙蝠侠的狂热崇拜者，在犯罪现场堂而皇之的留下了对这位英雄的深情告白。  
"亲爱的黑暗骑士，我愿毁掉太阳，只为与你在永夜中同行。"  
‘Dear Dark Knight’  
‘Destroy the sun I might’  
‘Only to walk by you’  
‘In our eternal night’  
Gordon犹豫了很久不知该不该让蝙蝠知道这件事，考虑到这位正义伙伴的一贯品性，他决定相信他。  
Bruce非常震惊，尽管面具下的脸如同第四纪冰川一样没有变化。  
死者三人，分别在4月1日，4月8日，4月15日被发现，均是星期三，死亡时间均在被发现前1小时左右，警察赶到时尸体甚至没有完全僵硬。  
三名受害人均为男性，这一点可想而知。第一个受害者名叫Brain Burlington，是一名普通酒吧服务生，27岁，第二人叫做Billy Booker，是个金融专业的大学生，21岁，Bas Brendon是一个校车司机，33岁，他们都死在自己的出租屋里。  
受害人的人际交往没有任何共通之处，从个人信息里Bruce只能读出这是一个对‘B’和‘3’有着强烈偏好的偏执狂，在挑选下手对象时简直可以说是丧心病狂。  
至于案发现场和虐待手法，"简直就像是‘闪灵’，或是‘猛鬼街’的片场一样，到处都是血浆，碎块，和化学药剂的味道"。  
"Gotham并不盛产这一类罪犯。"Bruce第一次感到棘手，命案并不是他的专长。  
"Gotham的罪犯通常喜欢破坏银行保险库和世界和平，这种变态还真是第一次见。"  
"还有什么特别的地方？"  
"发现尸体的方式，三个现场都是邻居发现的，我们分开提审了，有细节出入，但大致相同，她们都是凌晨听到敲门声，打开门后看到血泊里的紫色玫瑰花和提示卡片，写着'GOOD DARK NIGHT'。你猜是几点发现的？"  
"三点整。"  
"没错，简直让人起鸡皮疙瘩。"  
"犯人一定就在现场。"  
"什么？"  
"杀人之后迅速引起他人注意，好像等不及让人看到他的杰作。他一定会在附近观看后续发展。"  
"天呐，他比Joker还疯狂！"  
"不，Joker是疯狂，他是变态。"  
从现场和尸体来看，犯人的确只是个变态。  
三个受害人死状一致，他们被相当专业的绳缚手法捆住躯干与四肢，然后在活着的状态下被割下四肢的皮肉，他们很可能被注射了精神类药物，根据捆绑痕迹来看并没有拼死挣扎。四肢之后是脸，最后是胸膛和腹部，松果大小的肉块被扔的到处都是，满地都是血，但实际从被害人身上流出的并不多，估计是为了增添视觉效果撒上的其他哺乳动物血液，这个尚待检测。  
最为变态的是他们的生殖系统都完好无损，从照片上可以清楚地看到，他们的肛门里插着尺寸夸张的性玩具，阴囊紧缩，阴茎还保持着射精后半软半硬的状态，精液喷洒在血肉模糊的腹腔上。  
大腿内侧一小片完好无损的皮肤上，写着那首情诗。  
这是一个真正的变态。  
Bruce怀疑他是否知道了什么。  
不，他不可能知道，没有人会知道。  
这只是巧合罢了。  
只是…恰好与他恶心的性癖，形成了巧合。

妈的。

细细研究后Bruce发现不少可以追查的线索，虽然对方手法专业，没有留下任何身份线索，但他购买的绳索是专用的，性玩具有商品编号，笔迹也勉强算是一条，现场大量血液的来源还有紫色玫瑰都是特殊的切入点。  
但这些都不是能以蝙蝠侠的身份去调查的。  
他整理好后全部交给了Gordon。  
他疲惫地分析着诗句和死亡日期的相关信息，试图推测他下一次犯案会是什么时候。

"Bruce少爷，您的牛奶。"  
"Alfred，我曾以为Joker是我最可怕的敌人。"  
"少爷，就像哲人常说的，爱情使人强大，亦使人疯狂。Joker只是想有人能陪他玩游戏，这个人却是想要您。"  
"Alfred，这让我恶心。"  
"我也是，不过允许我大胆提醒您，这个人可比Joker麻烦，Joker只是疯狗，这个人威胁固定人群，手段为人所不齿，他这么做却只是为了引起您的注意，舆论会针对您的。"  
"我不在乎。"  
"不，您要在乎，他开始只是想获取社会与蝙蝠侠的注意，一旦他认为达到了满意效果，就会狮子大开口了，下一次，我猜，他会换一首诗了。"

事实证明这个前任特工的判断力比蝙蝠侠更为准确，下一个星期三，4月22日，第四个受害人和新的情诗一起出现了。  
‘Like a shadow I hide’  
‘Loved the way you lie’  
‘Be prepared my knight’  
‘The moon shall reveal your lust’  
‘我隐藏在影中’  
‘我热爱你的谎言’  
‘准备好吧我的骑士’  
‘月亮揭示你的欲念’

这一次，死的是一名警员，尸体完好无损，死于高潮中的性窒息，被绳索紧缚，绑在了警局顶楼的蝙蝠灯上。

"也许下一次就会出现在老子办公桌上了！"  
"什么叫监控全部被损害你们这群废物！"  
"这是对GCPD的挑衅！"  
"这是对蝙蝠侠的挑衅！"

"…为什么蝙蝠侠不抓住他呢？"  
"…是啊，蝙蝠侠呢…"  
"…谁知道下一个是谁…"  
"…是啊…"

Bruce站在天台黑暗的死角看着暴怒的局长和窃窃私语的警员们。  
记者已经蜂拥至警局门口。  
Gotham那仿佛永不消散的沉沉黑幕上，印着被玷污了的蝙蝠影子。

必须抓到这个家伙，Bruce愤恨地咬紧了牙。  
然而他却想不出来怎样才能抓到他。  
他对这个家伙一无所知，甚至不确定他是不是真的是个他而不是她。  
Gordon已经根据他的提示做了大范围的排查，整整三天一无所获。  
毫无头绪。

今天已经是4月25日，根据前四个日期以及凶手习性的推断，下一次行动将会出现在4月最后一个星期三，4月29日。Gordon已经通过发布会警告市民切勿独自出门。  
可对于作案地点的推断还没有突破。  
前三个现场分布可谓随机，街道名和房门号都没有特殊含义，地标也没有显著特点，甚至与警署离得挺远，似乎并不具有暗示性。  
这不符合这个对数字和形式有强烈崇拜情绪的变态。  
一定有什么他没能看出来的暗示，一定有，这个人具有相当强烈的表现欲，他不应该如此随意地选择地点。

Clark就是在这个时候出现在洞穴里的。  
妈的，下次我一定要在洞口搞一个氪星人专用门禁。  
"Bruce？"  
没能得到主人的回应并不会阻拦这位所向披靡的英雄，他径直来到洞穴腹地，果然看到了坐在电脑前的蝙蝠侠。  
"Bruce，听说你遇到很棘手的事了，联盟两次会议你都没参加，J'ohn让我来看看你，或许有什么我能帮上忙的…"  
"给我…"  
"滚出Gotham，okay，okay，我知道你不希望我们插手你的城市，但是说真的Bruce，你并不是公投的市长或者检察官，没必要这么计较吧，我们是联盟，我是你的朋友，向我们寻求帮助，啊不，应该说让我们一起解决你的困扰，不是对Gotham更好么？"  
"…"  
"再说…呃，Bruce，我想我们得谈谈。啊，当然不是什么重要的事，不也挺重要的，但不着急，我是说，呃，我们可以等解决了手头的案子后再谈。"  
"…滚。"  
"别这样Bruce，我可以帮你的，只要你下令，我可以听到整个城市的人的对话，如果你的那位追求者在策划什么，我是可以听到的。"  
"闭嘴，Clark！"  
"嘿，我是想帮你。"  
"监听全市人的对话？这是违法的！"  
"哦？J'ohn可没少用他的心灵感应。"  
"这不一样，这是我自己的事。"  
"不，这不是，Bruce。我在星球日报都听到消息了，Perry甚至说'虽然是Gotham的新闻但超级英雄性丑闻还是有价值的'，不出意外的话最近几天Lois会设法联系你的。"  
"…这不是蝙蝠侠的性丑闻。"  
"不，它是的。虽然不知道详细情况，但坊间流传的版本已经快凑够一打了。一些超级英雄阴谋论者早已开始质疑，甚至有人说打击罪犯再也不能满足蝙蝠侠的暴戾，说你终于开始对普通民众下手了。"  
"你知道不是这样。"  
"我当然知道，我相信你Bruce，但是…这件事影响太恶劣了，我们都不希望再有无辜的受害者出现，也不希望你因此受到Gotham的排斥。让我帮助你，Bruce，或者让联盟一起，我们…"  
"够了！"  
超人在蝙蝠侠的怒气下，选择了沉默，蔚蓝的双眼坚定地看着他，却又在Bruce回望时，尴尬地移开了视线。  
Bruce注意到了他的回避，愤怒和羞赧一齐涌上脸颊。  
"Clark，滚出去。"  
"可是Bruce…"  
"我叫你滚！"

Alfred端着两杯飘散着甜腻香气的下午茶和一碟甜点出现在身后，左右打量发现不等自己招待那位客人已经走了，于是叹气，端起一杯自己喝了一口，把余下的茶点放在了Bruce左侧的餐盘上："您的这些小伙伴只有那位闪电侠最有礼貌，而且从不会浪费点心，您真该多交几个那样的朋友。"  
"Alfred，什么样的人会对蝙蝠侠有非分之想呢？"Bruce甚是困惑。  
"很多，少爷，要知道虽然和Brucie调情的人很多，但公主的心里真正向往的却是正义的骑士。"  
"要真是一位单纯善良的公主可好办多了…Alfred，你看这些数据，他一定在地点里留下了线索。"  
"如果您这么多天还没有找到，要我说，又何必这么折腾自己呢。"  
"我必须在下一个受害人出现之前推理出来，该死，他就是卖核弹也比这个好办。"  
"少爷，这可真不符合您的强势作风啊，我记得就算是Thomas老爷也没办法让你被人牵着鼻子走呢。"  
"Alfred，这不是个开玩笑的好时机。"  
"噢，那么，允许我先退下了，少爷。"  
Alfred说着端走了空餐盘，正要踏上楼梯时，身后忽然传来瓷器碎裂的清脆响声。  
"Alfred！我明白了！他想要一个舞台，我给他一个就是了！帮我联络Lucius，告诉他我五分钟后到！"接着是一阵马达轰鸣，隆隆地消失于洞口。  
Alfred扶额，"我居然还疑惑为什么我们的少爷交不到有礼貌的小伙伴呢。"

韦恩企业的晚宴向来宾朋满座，Gotham永远不缺无聊的女士和嗅着钱味儿的资产家。  
记者们接到通知后早早地挤在了宴会门口，扫描着走上红地毯的每一个名流，匆忙地在心里打着腹稿。韦恩家的王子殿下任性惯了，这次的临时起意也完全在众人预料之中，全市上下因为一个性变态而风声鹤唳的当口，娱乐新闻快被饿死了，韦恩可真不亏是Gotham媒体的衣食父母呢。  
妆容华美的贵夫人们用大块头的珠宝炫耀着自己的美貌，财富与情郎，可她们心里都惦记着同一个人。  
正如焦躁的记者们一样。  
万众期待下Bruce Wayne的幻影豪车从宴会场入口开了过来，镁光灯瞬间如散射榴弹一般亮起。  
车门打开，一个时常在时尚杂志出现的漂亮模特先下了车，然后是Bruce Wayne，记者们不禁感慨这个女人真是好运，今晚居然能独占鳌头。  
令人意想不到的是Bruce身后居然还跟着一个男人，一个比那个女模特还漂亮的男人，一时间闪光灯的光芒几乎让黑夜变作白昼，就连久经沙场的Bruce都被这阵势给吓到了。  
"啊，看来大家很喜欢你呢，我的小礼物~"  
Bruce轻佻地摸了摸男人的鬓角，换来对方几乎快晕厥的笑容，先下车的女人揽住Bruce，三人向着宴会入口走去。  
"Bruce Wayne！"  
记者们争先恐后地呼喊。  
"可爱的小姐和先生先进去吧，显然我们的记者朋友比你们更爱我呢~"  
Bruce送走两人，走到预定的采访位置，眼神示意可以开始采访了。

一如既往，Gotham最有话语权的哥谭公报记者先开了口："韦恩先生，您在这个敏感时刻召开晚宴，有什么特殊目的吗？"  
"敏感时刻？我印象中的Gotham貌似是传说中的罪恶都市吧，什么时候开始这里变成中心城了。不就是一个性变态，怎么，扯到床上游戏，连Gotham都怕了吗？"  
"韦恩先生，您这番话难道是在向那个杀手发起挑衅吗？"  
"天呐亲爱的，我这信口胡说几句话，你怎么这么较真？"  
"韦恩先生，那么您今天突然携带男伴出场又是什么目的呢？"  
"所以说啊你们这些记者…庸人自扰这词听过么？我换个口味而已，换个口味，用不着这么敏感啊。"  
"韦恩先生，这个变态杀人狂可是连蝙蝠侠都感到棘手的家伙，此时您的言谈举止是否太过轻狂了呢？"  
"哈？"很明显已经醉意上头的男人摸了摸宝石袖扣，眼神突然伶俐起来："给我听着，平时那个异装癖爱好者搞一两个犯罪分子我没意见，大家都是为了这个城市的发展，我也不会干什么会惹上那只大老鼠的事儿。但是这一次，那个所谓的英雄，把自己的丑闻搞成这样也真是刷新我对他的认识，居然还是个同性恋？！哈，连跟在自己屁股后头的小狗都搞不定的人，拿什么来保护这个城市，用他的胸大肌吗？"  
"韦恩先生，该致辞了。"一旁的侍者在Lucius示意下，上前打断了Bruce。  
"滚开别对着我耳朵说话，基佬，"Bruce一脸厌恶，抢过一支话筒："致辞是吧？我就致一个好了，那个变态，还有那个蝙蝠侠，听着，我韦恩或许不是个什么好东西，但你们俩也不过就是孬种，一个喜欢男人的怂货不敢直面社会就跑去迷恋什么超级英雄自我意淫，一个口口声声说要保护这个城市却连那个怂货都搞不定，要我说，你们还真是绝配，搞到一处去好了！"  
Bruce说完，脚下一晃差点没栽下去摔进记者堆里，Lucius及时出现，大概是真看不下去了，向媒体致歉，准备带Bruce离开。结果这个大少爷貌似酒劲又上来了，赤红着脸，突然大喊："不就是个同性恋嘛！有种你来搞我啊！意淫蝙蝠侠？就你？！有种你来啊！"  
Lucius恨铁不成钢地吩咐保镖把Bruce带入会场，再次向媒体致歉，并公布了接下来的游轮巡航路线与宴会安排。  
记者们拿到如此劲爆的内容也就不再多问，三三两两离开，为之后的宴会做准备，交头接耳地低声评论，说着"这次哥谭之子是受了什么大刺激了"，"该不会他是个深柜吧？"，"我看搞不好就是因为他暗恋蝙蝠侠！"。  
一哄而散的众人没有发现，一个端着相机的矮小男人，阴暗地看着消失在门口的韦恩的身影，恨恨地捏碎了手中的镜头盖。  
"韦恩！"


	2. Chapter 2

韦恩集团拥有三艘不同规格的游船，花花公子韦恩用的，以帅气线条和强劲马达成为炫富和把妞的利器，隐藏义警身份用的，以吃水深容量大适合藏蝙蝠机为优势，而韦恩集团招待所用，是一艘以10米高玻璃天顶，长度30米大型泳池，以及舞厅里9米高的哥特式管风琴为特色，在Gotham上流社会备受喜爱的豪华游轮。富人以登上韦恩家的玛莎号为地位象征，海员以驾驶韦恩家的玛莎号为人生目标，餐馆以承包韦恩家的玛莎号餐饮服务为业内标榜，穷人喜欢蹲在港口等待韦恩家的玛莎号，因为这艘以慈善晚会为主要用途的大轮船每次返航都会假惺惺地分发剩余的食物，运气好的话说不定能抢到一只龙虾脚也不一定。玛莎号除了定期的出海，能像这次一样说走就走，全是因为韦恩家的遗孤，Gotham的王子，腐败资本家的龙头老大，Bruce Wayne，的一句心血来潮而已。  
这个天资过人，坐拥韦恩帝国的男人，却只把他的才华与精力投到美丽的名模和各式豪车上，天之骄子落在人世，却只是一心堕落而已。  
Clark Kent在认识真正的Bruce Wayne之前一直是这么想的，Lois提到邻居城市的这位名人时，也总是很不屑的样子。  
然而某一次交锋，改变了Lois对这个男人的看法，从纨绔子弟变成了被世人误读的名流绅士，也改变了Clark的看法，从不知人间疾苦的大少爷，变成了那只凶巴巴的大蝙蝠。  
拉奥啊，他们怎么可能会是一个人呢？不过Clark Kent和超人，一般人也不会想到是一个人。他们都需要伪装，问题是，哪一个才是伪装？  
Bruce是一个真挚仗义的友人，蝙蝠侠是掌管黑暗的伟大骑士，Clark曾以为蝙蝠侠是真正的他，后来他却发现了Bruce才有的幽默与洒脱，他以为Bruce是真正的他，但黑色盔甲下的男人才是自己的最佳拍档。多年交际之后，超人与蝙蝠侠，Clark与Bruce，他以为他已经学会了如何剥离那身盔甲与浮华，寻找真正的Bruce，不是Bat，不是Wayne，只是Bruce。  
但他还是错了。  
真正的Bruce，他从未见过，直到……他在他的压制下，勃起了。  
那是一场意外，魔法，他最头疼的魔法，等他清醒过来他已经把那只大蝙蝠紧紧压在了墙上，他手里捏着熟悉的金色绳索的一端，另一端则以奇怪的方式，紧紧缠绕在黑色的躯体上，蝙蝠侠的上身动弹不得，但他的腿上功夫可让自己吃过不少亏，所以…大概，是因为这样，才会用自己的钢铁之躯，如此紧密地与对方的下体贴合。只是为了限制他的双腿，胯下的感觉却来得更为骇人。  
柔软强韧的织物之间，保护着下体的三角形与头盔一个材质，可抵挡普通物理攻击，小口径子弹，并有防火功能。但掩盖不了来自护甲内侧的骚动。  
而他粗喘着，将火热气息喷在自己颈间。  
其实第一反应是这人被自己非人的力道弄伤了，Clark甚至以为胯部异常的触感是那人的骨头戳出来了，心跳都吓得停了一拍。  
X视线条件反射地扫了过去，没办法，这人受伤隐瞒的前科太多了。结果，出于信任不再含铅的材质下，呈现出的不是断骨，不是脏器破裂，而是一块兴奋到抽动的柔软器官，贴着强健的小腹沿着左侧腹股沟直直地耸起。他几乎感觉到了那里的热度，虽然他知道这是不可能的，Bruce的盔甲很厚，但是……那种不知是真实还是幻觉的热度，从那人的胯下传来，燃起了自己的欲念之火。  
好几天都没熄。  
当时Clark被Diana迅速拉开了，他离开了Bruce的身体，之后一直都不敢再看他。他不知道Bruce为什么会…不过人类男性在情绪激昂的状态下发生轻微勃起是很正常的，说不定他只是…不论如何，自控力强悍的自己，却对着自己的友人，自己的战友，冒出了那种淫秽的念头，这太可怕了。  
Clark开始下意识地躲避Bruce的目光，他不知道Bruce有没有发现他当时的状态，要是让蝙蝠侠知道自己竟然对着他那啥了一定会被揍！但是…  
很想见他。  
只是朋友而已。  
但是。  
真的，很想见他。  
似乎只有见到他，才能平息内心莫名的躁动。  
不过，很快，Gotham出现了怪异的命案，连星球日报都津津乐道地说着那位黑暗骑士的稀罕八卦，Clark着实忙了好一阵，一边手忙脚乱地庆幸可以不用见到蝙蝠侠，一边却又心痒难耐地，想去帮助Bruce。回到瞭望塔才知道原来八卦主人公自从那次意外后，再也没出现过，闪电侠在主控台不停绕着圈，要不是Diana拉住他，那块地都快被他踩塌了。绿箭倒是觉得这种事没什么的，认为蝙蝠侠什么变态没见过不可能这种小丑闻都搞不定。于是闪电侠说绿箭"你自己丑闻太多吧别以为人人都跟你一样啊"，绿箭说闪电侠"小屁孩不懂大人的事就乖乖坐着喝牛奶去说不定还能长一公分"，然后绿灯和Diana就不得不去劝架了，当然Clark觉得Hal那家伙只是在火上浇油而已…  
那Bruce真的能自己解决吗？我要去帮忙吗？可要是Bruce把我也归到了那个变态那一类人可怎么办？纠结不堪的Clark，表面上当然还是一副领袖模样。  
J'ohn忽然走了过来："蝙蝠侠很多天没有联系联盟了，作为联盟老大，我想你应该去看看。"  
"你说的没错，J'ohn，那么，嗯，我先走一步了。" Clark忽略火星猎人意味深长的蒙娜丽莎之笑，以前所未有的激动心情，飞出了瞭望塔。  
等不及泽塔传送了嗷嗷还是自己飞快啊！！！  
咳咳。冷静Clark。  
你是去帮忙的，不是去约会的，不是。

好不容易找了个台阶下，去找Bruce，结果却是又被他赶了出来。啊果然Bruce是发现了什么吧，平时不管多棘手的任务，蝙蝠侠都不会让个人情绪带入，就连Jason那次… 一定是自己让他讨厌了，Gotham市里有个变态觊觎着蝙蝠侠，联盟里居然还有个变态对着蝙蝠侠那啥，拉奥啊！Bruce一定恨不得再也看不到他了……  
黯然离去的Clark，很快接到了Perry的电话叫他赶紧去参加Wayne集团的游轮之旅。  
"可是…这条新闻一直是Lois跟进的啊？"  
"邀请半小时前刚发过来再过半小时就开船了Lois又不是超人你觉得她能赶过去吗你不是刚好在Gotham么就别特么给我啰嗦赶紧到码头去别让我说第二遍！"  
"可是…"  
"对了你特么给我好好弄一身衣服你要敢穿着你那套隔夜的蓝西装去你就死定了！嘟…"  
"…我没有带正装…"  
唉… Clark无奈地拿下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁…就算是钢铁之躯，在Perry手底下也快变成钢铁烂泥了…  
于是Clark快速飞回公寓换好正装再以接近光速的速度飞至Gotham，正好赶上玛莎号起航，小记者笨手笨脚地追着大喊等等我，在登船梯上啪唧摔了个脸着地。  
钢铁之躯在邮轮明亮的夜灯与无数名流的视线洗礼下，灰溜溜地上了船。  
希望Bruce没有看到T_T 

上流社会的晚宴总是千篇一律的，不管在国会大厅，中心广场，还是豪华游轮，主题总是觥筹交错与虚情假意，言笑晏晏与暗藏玄机，即使打着Wayne企业慈善晚会的名义，也没见大家多么慈眉善目，男人女人眉来眼去，女人男人衣香鬓影，主人公Bruce大少爷，也没有闲着，醉醺醺地拿着一杯不知道是不是酒的东西，来来回回，能够记下这么多人的身份跟不同的人谈不同话题用不同语调，看来有钱人也不是那么好当的啊…  
看Bruce那个样子…如果不是了解这个男人，一定会以为Wayne少爷已经醉得看不清面前是男是女是人是鬼了，但正因为知道这是蝙蝠侠的一流演技，Clark一边佩服，一边觉得…脸蛋通红的Bruce好好看…虽然平时训练战斗时激动了他也会脸红，但是这种酒精作用下的红晕完全不一样啊，蔷薇的色泽从健康的蜜色肌肤下渗透出来，从耳廓到脖颈，从嘴角到目下，Clark几乎能看到他的血管是如何一点点扩张开，把鲜活的血红输送到他薄薄的，柔软的皮肤上…啊，说起来，人类的勃起也是海绵体充血来着，Bruce这会儿浑身充血来着…天呐拉奥啊你脑子里都是什么啊Kal-El！你太龌龊了！  
自我嫌弃的小记者，看着Bruce红扑扑的脸颊，自己也羞红了脸，虽然钢铁之躯的充血功能不像人类这么好看不出来但以无氧供能为主的氪星海绵体已经因为无耻的想象而再次…以后真的再也没脸见Bruce了…  
于是不敢靠近的小记者，只好作弊利用超级听力，偷听Bruce与其他人的对话，回去以后多少也可以凑出一篇文章来，希望吧。  
"噢，市长先生，我觉得并没有什么好担心的不是吗？咱们不是有那位黑暗骑士在拯救这个堕落都市嘛！"  
"当然很愿意与您这样高贵的女士共舞，可是我现在实在是，哈哈，有点站不稳……是的，下次一定陪，说好了。"  
"不不，我对这些'超级英雄'不敢兴趣，说实在的，有他们在社会安定，没他们在韦恩企业照样赚钱，所以我其实不太在意这些。"  
"啊！Laurence！好久不见，没想到这次你也来了……对对，都怪那小子在车上给我灌了太多酒。"  
"感谢您给韦恩基金会的赞助，真的，以后有用得到韦恩企业的，尽管跟我开口。"  
"是的，政府研发，这一块最近非常火热，高新科技的潜能不可小觑…"  
"非常感谢！欢迎加入韦恩基金会！"  
"啊，同性恋？不，我理解并尊重不同的性取向，但我个人只是胃口比较好罢了，再说，某些活动其实跟性取向是无关的不是吗~"  
"…虚伪。"  
"蝙蝠侠？我对他是什么性取向并不感兴趣啊。"  
咦？  
集中于Bruce半真半假，变来变去的论调里的Clark，忽然在背景某处听到了奇怪的声音，再仔细听，却已经淹没在了管风琴低哑怪异的声响之中了。海风带来遥远海平面后的鲸群的高歌，信天翁略过云层，发出振翅声。幻觉一般的阴暗咒骂消失了，但Clark知道那绝不是幻觉。  
原来如此，大张旗鼓的舞会与任性的酒后失言，都是为了引人上钩啊。  
但是这个男人要怎么做呢？众目睽睽之下他不可能换装变成蝙蝠侠，那么…他应该插手吗？  
短暂的思考之后，Clark决定暂时袖手旁观，这个男人既然把人引来了，自然会有自己的对策。不过，提前帮他把人找出来，也不算是捣乱呀！  
于是，在Bruce佯装不胜酒力，婉拒了热情的单身女士，不耐烦地甩开男模还大喊谁都别来打扰他，走向宴会厅外时，Clark小心翼翼地跟了上去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke. When these two finally become master and slave, dominator and submit. And Clark wants a safe word during their little game.

Clark：Shouldn't we choose a safe word? Like League or Alfred...  
Bruce: There's no need for safe word, you can see my physical state using your X-ray vision anytime.  
Clark: But I will be worried if there were no safe word. Sure I can exam your heart beat, your pulse or muscle intensity but I'm not J'ohn, there is no way for me to exam your psychological state. I can tell if you can take it or not but I can't tell if you are enjoying it.  
Bruce: Just do as I told you, no safe word. I can handle it.  
Clark: No you can not. Be honest, Bruce. The very reason you don't want a safe word is that you are afraid you will give up in the process so you don't want a pause button in this thing. You want to cut off all retreat to force yourself into this.  
Bruce: Bullshit, I never afraid.  
Clark: Bullshit you never afraid. You fear a lot. The fight. The dreams. When Flash hurt you were afraid. When Joker broke out asylum you were afraid. When Jason died you were more than afraid. You hide it well but every night you wake up crying and screaming.  
Bruce: Shut up.  
Clark: When I asked you why you want me to be your dominator you said you trust me. Then trust me, Bruce. Trust me as world's finest. Trust me as best friends. And, trust me like a master you trusted even to put aside all your arrogance and dignity. You know you can trust me, right?  
Bruce: Yes.  
Clark: Then trust me as we always. Choose a safe word or I will not play your game.  
Bruce: You mean it.  
Clark: What else could I mean.  
Bruce: I love you.  
Clark: ...what?!  
Bruce: Safe word, I love you. Since you demand.  
Clark: That's...that's not a word!  
Bruce: Then no safe word.  
Clark: Fine! Fine...t-that's it.  
Bruce: So, hope you can do your best to spank that 'word' out of me then we will see who is the one cannot handle this.  
Clark: ...WTF!


End file.
